The proposed project will create and evaluate the feasibility of a web-based training program for prospective mentors of 10-14 year-old children. The seven-module final program will consist of a series of interactive web- based training modules with integrated audio files and short quizzes for demonstration of mastery of key concepts and skills on topics such as common ethical dilemmas faced by mentors; establishing a positive personal relationship; helping young people develop life skills; introduction to and assisting with case management; interacting with a variety of cultural groups; termination of the relationship; and dealing with children who have special needs. In Phase I of the project, the first training module will be developed, scripted, and programmed. Once completed, the program will be tested in two feasibility studies. There will be 20 program directors or supervisors as well as 60 mentors who will complete Module1, complete a knowledge- based quiz, and provide program feedback on the feasibility and quality of the program. Assuming the prototype website training program show promise, Phase II will involve completing the web-based program and evaluating its effectiveness in both mentor and mentee outcomes in a randomized controlled trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]